Talk:Hirogo/@comment-73.198.197.220-20150320210316/@comment-24667521-20150321213234
>8D That's a great question! you down First of all, Hiro is a rebel. He does the things he wants to do and does them the way he wants to do them. (Bot-fighting, turning Baymax and his friends into superheroes, cmoing up with a kick-butt way to get into SFIT, etc etc etc) He's very over-the-top, abover average in more ways than one, and really bold as well. It takes a lot to impress him, especially in terms of who he likes. And, being precocious, he would probably want someone who is more on his intelligence level, so something tells me that he would be the type of teenage boy who is into older girls. Now, this isn't to say that he wouldn't get along with someone like Honey Lemon, etc etc, but I don't think he'd be very impresses/attracted to anyone unless they were also over-the-top, rebellious and bold like himself. And one look at GoGo's driving proves that she would be a great candidate. I don't think that GoGo would be attracted to him right away, since she is a college girl and they tend to be more strict about not dating younger boys, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't be impressed by Hiro or form a bond with him. The Disney wiki states that "she is arguably the closest to Hiro," and there's got to be a reason for that. Like I said before, when I think of Hiro I think of boldness, and that's something that not only would GoGo like, but he'd be different to her than would, say, Wasabi or Fred, who seem more likely to be scared of her (especially Wasabi lol). I highly doubt Hiro would be super intimidated by GoGo's toughness, especially after he gets to know her, and I think that would be refreshing for someone like GoGo. They seem more likely to tease and mess around with each other in friendly ways than the rest of the group, and that would lead them to become closer to one another. Interesting how you mention the hug, though. I don't think the hug is the only reason we ship them, I mean, Honey kissed Hiro on the cheek, didn't she? XD It's important to note that they didn't form a strong bond because she hugged him--she hugged him because they had a strong bond. GoGo is always trying to be as tough as she can be, so do you really think she'd hug someone if she didn't really care about them? I think not. XD And the fact that fierce loyalty is one of GoGo's signature traits makes it even stronger. A lot of people mention how Hiro's 14 and would need at least four more years before he can be with GoGo. My response? Good. Let them wait. They've got plenty of time. They go to college together, and this superhero thing seems to be a lifeling gig, or will at least last a very long time. In four years, Hiro will be older, more mature, and as a bonus, probably taller than GoGo. They will have had many years to grow closer by that point, thus establishing a relationship based on trust and fellowship along with fluffy romance and stuff. So, just to recap: -they both have similar personalities and traits that the other is likely to admire, they are the most likely to form a close bond within the group, AND they have a lot of time to grow in friendship and love. That, to me, sounds like one awesome relationship. Have I answered your question? 8D